bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallant Spirit Tazer
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20567 |no = 1511 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 156 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 36, 51, 55, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 10, 5, 19, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 51, 55, 59, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120 |bb_distribute = 10, 5, 4, 10, 5, 4, 17, 7, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124 |sbb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 3, 3, 8, 4, 3, 3, 3, 16, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149 |ubb_distribute = 8, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63 |ubb2_distribute = 14, 7, 12, 10, 7, 14, 7, 12, 10, 7 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Although Tazer was successful in retrieving his lost friend's power from Afla Dilith, Zurg's interruption prevented him from saving his friend's soul. Had he been able to rescue both, he would have most likely fused them into his own body to ascend beyond the ranks of the highest gods. Perhaps after becoming a being feared by the many deities of lesser standing who reproached his supremacy, he would've challenged Afla Dilith to battle once again. |summon = Now that his soul is within me, no one can dare command me. We are unrivaled...unmatched! |fusion = This power resonating within me... I see, we can become even stronger. I understand now. |evolution = His soul is with me... Now all that is left to do is for me to prove how powerful we've become! | hp_base = 6165 |atk_base = 2522 |def_base = 2159 |rec_base = 1995 | hp_lord = 8016 |atk_lord = 3124 |def_lord = 2698 |rec_lord = 2482 | hp_anima = 9133 |rec_anima = 2184 |atk_breaker = 3422 |def_breaker = 2400 |def_guardian = 2996 |rec_guardian = 2333 |def_oracle = 2549 |rec_oracle = 2929 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Shining Pride |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and max HP, 100% boost to Spark damage, hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate & adds probable Spark critical |lsnote = 20% BC/HC & 5% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bb = Orbital Fountain |bbdescription = 17 combo Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% Spark & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Revia Diffusion |sbbdescription = 22 combo massive Water attack on single foe (consecutive uses boost damage), fills own BB gauge to max, boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk for self for 3 turns |sbbnote = 500% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 100% self spark & 150% self Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 44 |sbbmultiplier = 1000~2500 |ubb = Aegir Debacle |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Water attack on all foes, 10 combo massive Water attack on single foe, enormously boosts Spark and critical damage for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage & 300% Crit and Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = 10 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 10 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |es = Godsent Friendship |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts Atk when BB gauge is full & considerably boosts Spark damage when HP is over 50% |esnote = 80% Atk & 60% Spark |evofrom = 20566 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |omniskill3_cat = Critical |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill4_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for all allies for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill5_2_sp = 40 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill5_2_note = 130% boost |omniskill5_3_sp = 40 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds elemental damage boost for all allies for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's elemental damage boost effect |omniskill5_4_note = +25% boost. 75% boost total |notes = |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Tazer4 }}